Applications requiring a high level of integration of power conversion modules, for example using Switched Mode Power Supplies (SMPS), can resort to power converters such as Switched Capacitor Converters (SCC), which can provide highly efficient DC-to-DC voltage conversion with only the use of capacitors and switches, combined with inductive output filters.
Notably, the Solid State Lighting (SSL) Industry's demand for small and compact power management units for LEDs is increasing. LEDs require that a power supply be delivered in the form of a constant current, as efficiently as possible. Ideally, LED drivers comparable in size to the LEDs themselves would represent a significant breakthrough enabling new lighting concepts. Such a solution will require a system with a high level of reliability and efficiency, in order to fit the requirements of life-time, size and heat dissipation.
LED drivers can be based on Switched Mode Power Supplies (SMPS). Notably, some LED drivers can comprise hybrid power converters combining SCCs with inductive SMPS. One of the challenges when designing LED drivers is that of allowing their ability to effectively implement color control features, such as black body line dimming and color point stability. Such features require that LED drivers comprise plural outputs, and associated control means that usually are complex and not easily able to be integrated in compact architectures. For example, black body line dimming can be ensured by driving two LEDs, for example one LED emitting a white light and one LED emitting light with a determined wavelength, for example one LED emitting cool white light, and one LED emitting red light; hence in such an exemplary configuration, two drivers are required, or a driver with two distinct outputs.
The existing state-of-the art still lacks LED drivers that would integrate in a compact, efficient and optimized manner all the complex requirements in terms of color tuning and multi-output power management.